


If Heaven

by recycledmedia



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:50:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recycledmedia/pseuds/recycledmedia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't cry a tear for me now, baby<br/> There comes a time we all must say goodbye<br/> And if that's what heaven's made of<br/> You know I, I ain't afraid to die"</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Heaven

Stream at You Tube:  
http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVES8rETZNY

This vid was completed in 2005 and is on our 4th compilation. A catalog of our vids can be found at www.southroad.com/rms. Megaupload links are no longer active.


End file.
